The Lost and Found Boy
by Erzsebeth Bathory
Summary: In 1987, there are only four Lost Boys. However, a discovered journal reveals a supposed fifth Lost Boy. Who is Jasper and how is he connected to David and the others?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _The Lost Boys_ is copyright (c) Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and all others associated with legal rights.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Where I was born, who my family was, where I went to school, what I aspired to be when I reached of age – it doesn't matter, because I can't remember any of it. What I do know, is that I'm over a hundred years old but don't look any older than twenty-one, the age where I became more than man.

What I also know is that I long for the day I can be with my friends again. I miss the nights where David, Marko, Paul, Dwayne, and I would do whatever it took to survive the streets of San Francisco. Compared to today, life in 1906 was rough for those who weren't able to take care of themselves, or had the money to stay safe. David was our leader and he knew what needed to be done for us to not only live to see another day, but to also have fun at other people's expenses. We weren't the noblest gentlemen around. Honestly, you couldn't even consider us gentle by any means, but one thing was for certain, and it was that we always looked out for one another. We were brothers.

So it tears my heart whenever I see the guys out and about, having a grand old time in those gaudy outfits of theirs, but I can't go to them. Max warned me not to go near them, let alone have them see me. He said it would cause too much chaos.

"Why?" I asked one night at Max's house, exhausted and frustrated that I couldn't talk to any of them.

"Because, Jasper," Max replied gently, "it will be a shock to everyone. Remember, you have been asleep for a very long time."

"Wouldn't they be happy to see me? How did I even fall asleep in the first place? Why did I sleep for so long? How did you find me?"

Max wasn't happy I was asking him so many questions, so he simply told me to return home and to continue my studies. I was disappointed, but I never argued with him, because he was older and wiser and knew what was best for me.

By the way, I'm a college student at Santa Carla University where I take night classes. I live in a secluded area of the school, fenced off to students and facility alike. The dormitory I stay in is in dire need of repair, but it allows me privacy, security, and access to go wherever I please without being bothered by campus security.

It would be fun to have the guys over and relive the days of long past, to recall the tales of Vlad and the Russian Princess that David fell head over heels for. As much as I can imagine, as of this moment, I wish to call out to David and see if he remembers me after all this time. Any kind of recognition would do wonders. Then again, that would require me going to either the boardwalk or Hudson's Bluff… and I can't go.

I miss my friends. Even though I have no memory of my original human family, or how they treated me, I just know that the gang was my one and only true family. They were the only ones I would ever need or want in my life. I want to get more answers out of Max other than what he feeds me.

Perhaps it's wrong to demand so much. Max was the one who discovered me and woke me from a deep slumber. I don't know why I was asleep or how I got to where I was, but I am grateful to Max and what he was able to do for me in order to adjust to life in modern day Santa Carla.

To whoever is reading this, I'm not sure what writing in this journal will accomplish. Max doesn't know I have this. I suppose this is the safest place for my questions and thoughts. I don't know how long I will keep this up, but it puts me at ease knowing that someone out there is listening to me as I attempt to figure things out.

Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Humans talk about the weirdest things.

I was sitting in my sociology class, trying to listen to the professor's lecture, when the students who sat around me began talking amongst themselves. If I were a mere mortal, I probably couldn't hear much because they spoke in hushed tones, but since I was a vampire, I heard everything they were saying... much to my dismay.

"Like, barf me out, I would never let him do THAT again on me."

"Not even! He's so gross in the first place."

"Party at the Phi Alpha Delta house this weekend, you coming?"

"I don't think I should've eaten that fourth burrito, man…"

I decided to once again focus on the professor. I had attempted to friend some of these students in the past, but their oddball speech, bizarre mannerisms, and pension for getting drunk every week annoyed me. This generation of youth was lazy compared to mine. There was no sense of survival coming from any of them. They would have been devoured by the harsh reality of society back in my day. But just when I assumed I would be safe from the gossip, I heard a more interesting, more relevant topic pop up, this time from a few of the students sitting directly behind me.

"Since you're new here, I'll give you this rundown: there are two gangs on the boardwalk to watch out for. One's called the Surf Nazis. They're a bunch of gutter punk trash running around causing problems. They're the largest group by far. Then you've got their rivals, The Lost Boys. They've only got like, four guys, but I've heard they're super dangerous and you don't wanna mess with them, but they're major troublemakers, too. They ride these radical custom cycles..."

David, Marko, Paul, and Dwayne. I knew the Lost Boys, because I was one of them, too. Nobody would believe me, but it's true. Max didn't even believe me. He only pretended to believe me because he felt sorry for me. I didn't want his pity, because I'd rather be allowed to see my friends again.

A girl spoke up and she sounded so happy to talk about the Lost Boys. "The biker guys are like, awesome and hot. They wear clothes straight out of those MTV music videos."

I couldn't understand why people listened to that loud rock music. It was painful on the ears and worse, so many of the men looked horrid wearing women's makeup… yet plenty of females were attracted to that sort. How odd. I tried to remember what music we listened to back in 1906, but then I recalled we were often too busy getting into fights and trying to steal money to worry about musical taste.

"Those bikers always at the boardwalk?"

"Yeah, they only come out at night."

"Why? Are they vampires or something?"

"Give me a break. There's more stuff to worry about than vampires in this town…"

"Ahhh, who cares? That shit only happens out there. We're all safe on campus."

I smiled inward. I took great pride with my stalking and hunting. My preference was for the wanderers who stumbled into Santa Carla University. Our campus was an open one, so anybody could come in and out, but only students were recognized as residents. Not that it stopped the homeless from coming in and squirreling themselves into hiding, where they could sleep without being spotted by on-site security. I was warned by Max not to go after students, because it would draw too much attention if one too many students were to be spirited away, never to be seen again. Vagabonds wouldn't be missed, and I was always successful with disposing of the remains.

That was one of the most important lessons Max taught me: hiding the evidence. If vampires were to remain in one place for a long time, such as myself, the kills must be either hidden away for good, or they were to be destroyed to the point where the local authorities would not be able to identify them.

I always thought about how fun it would be to hunt with the guys… but then I would get angry, because I couldn't see them. I wondered if I got to hang out with my friends again, maybe I could appreciate the noise that they referred to as music. I could get a motorcycle of my own, too.

After mulling over my wishes, I decided that I didn't care what Max told me. I wanted to see my friends again no matter what.

I turned around in my seat to address the students who were talking behind me.

"I know them," I told them, keeping my voice low. "Those Lost Boys? They're buddies of mine."

One of the boys raised their brow at me, and I could tell he didn't believe me. The girl who spoke so highly of the Lost Boys, leaned toward me and said, "Really? Like, no fooling? Can I meet them?"

"Sure," I said with complete confidence. After all, I only needed one of these humans as an excuse to go to the boardwalk.

"I don't know," another boy questioned, and I could see he was ready to argue with me, and that was when I was forced to use my ability to manipulate his mind and the ones who doubted me. Max warned me not to use my powers too much this way, because it gave me terrible headaches. The power to alter memories of a human was a delicate ability, but I was good at it. Very good, according to Max. I was able to do this with multiple people within my vicinity, and that was exactly what I did. I spared the girl, because she was the one I would be using later on. I watched my victims' pupils dilate as my powers wove into their minds and "fixed" their memories to my liking. I simply made it so that the last few seconds of our conversation, where my knowledge of the Lost Boys, was never questioned. It was as if I never even made my offer to them.

I felt the twinge of pain throbbing in my temple and I had to turn myself back around to face the front. Despite the ache in my head, I listened as the males behind me were quiet for a spell, and then went back to talking about other nonsense, not once bringing up the Lost Boys. Someone tapped me on the shoulder from behind. Before I could address them face to face, a folded up piece of paper was passed against my cheek. I took it, carefully unfolded it, and saw that written in neon pink ink was the girl's name and where to meet her along with a time frame.

She wanted to see the Lost Boys tonight.

I couldn't have asked for a more perfect time to go and see my friends.

* * *

I'm so excited that my hands are shaking as I write this. I have about half an hour before I'm to meet my partner-in-crime. Her name is Mallory, by the way.

Fate must have brought me and the Lost Boys together all those years ago, and I believe it will be fate that will help us reunite.

I can't wait to see the look on David's face when I greet him.

* * *

 **Author's note:** This was edited upon receiving some very helpful feedback from **Llayth** about its original format after I published it the first time around. See what happens when you leave critiques to authors and not just butt kissing reviews? Her remarks helped me tremendously! If you haven't already, please read her fanfics that are on this site. If you're into the Frog Brothers and kickass female OCs, you will not be disappointed with her stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Mallory was dead and David killed her.

David didn't remember me.

... He looked at me with such loathing and disgust...

It was as if I was a complete and total stranger to him.

* * *

I had to pause from writing, as I was getting worked up over what happened. The pain was too fresh in my mind. It still is, really.

Mallory's death wasn't part of my woes, as I was merely using her to get closer to David and the others. I never had much use for humans other than drinking their blood, so her loss meant nothing to me. However, not having my friends recognize me, when I never once stopped thinking about them hurt me like a knife to the gut. It wasn't going to kill me, but the pain was everlasting.

Let me reflect on what happened.

Mallory and I left campus by using the Night Owl bus service which took us to downtown Santa Carla. It was as close to the boardwalk as we could get before having to travel the rest of the way on foot. Mind you, this was the first time I ever rode on a bus. The automobiles of today were very different from what I was used to seeing or riding in. Today many of them came in various shapes and sizes, and all of them were much faster. The bus ride was rather exciting and relaxing at the same time.

Mallory was talking to me the whole way, telling me about her mundane life prior to moving to Santa Carla, but I was hardly listening to her. I was too busy thinking about my friends, my brothers. Surely, they would remember me when they see me again after all this time.

"I still can't believe you know those guys," Mallory said to me as we stepped off the bus and found ourselves in the central area of town. It was a quiet night, as to be expected during this time of the year… or so I would imagine. Anything I learned about town, I learned from Max. He had his business, a video store, on the pier at the boardwalk. I always wanted to go see it but, as you know, he had forbidden me to leave campus.

I couldn't help but smile, knowing I was disobeying him and not feeling sorry over it. It was his fault for teasing me, describing all the wonderful sights and sounds of this town and not allowing me to experience any of it… until now.

"Lead the way," I told Mallory, playing myself off as the gentleman because I didn't know exactly which way the boardwalk was.

Mallory smiled at me and obliged with my request. She really was a nice girl, probably too nice. She was a dreamer, evident by how she wishfully talked about spending time with the Lost Boys.

Lost Boys this, Lost Boys that. I was a Lost Boy, too, but since I was never seen with David and the others, it was no wonder nobody thought of me as one of them. How foolish, how little they are unaware of our rich history together.

"So how do you know them?" Mallory asked as she walked a bit ahead of me, but spoke loud enough so that I could hear her. Obviously she didn't know of my perfect hearing; she could whisper under her breath and I could interpret what she said quite well.

I smiled proudly as my mind took me back to the year 1906, and I gladly offered my story to the girl.

"Imagine gas lanterns lining the streets of a port side town with both horse drawn carriages and vehicles carrying their passengers. Bordellos, bars, and knife fights were a part of everyday life if you were not lucky enough to be wealthy or have a benefactor. David, Paul, Marko, Dwayne, and I struggled every day to make ends meet. It would have been a miserably way to exist if not for the strong relationship we had with one another. We were a well-oiled machine, the five of us, and David took charge. David was the sharpest and smartest of us. He was a natural born leader. We all looked up to him, and because of him we were able to have fun doing what we had to do to make it through the days and nights."

I paused from my reflection and saw that Mallory had stopped walking, and she was staring at me, as if I told her the sky was red. I stopped right alongside her and wondered what it was I said that threw her off guard.

"How…" she questioned as she scratched the side of her head. "Gas lanterns?"

I sighed inward, mentally kicking myself for allowing my own memories to skip over the fact that Mallory had no idea of how old I and the Lost Boys truly were. She was a simple human, so painfully young and unaware of the world around her. I locked eyes with Mallory and decided she needed to forget what I said.

"I grew with up with them," I said, making sure the power of my influence would lace into the girl's mind, replacing my true story with the fabricated lie I was concocting. "We were childhood friends."

Mallory's lips trembled as my words sunk into her memories. She whispered, "Childhood… friends…"

I nodded once before gently tapping her on the arm. Mallory gasped and blinked as if someone had splashed cold water on her. I gestured for her to keep walking, and she simply did so without hesitation.

"That's cool you've known each other for so long," she merely said before we continued on without further fuss, only we didn't get far.

A thunderous roar erupted from seemingly out of nowhere. Mallory and I stopped walking and I turned to the direction of the sound. I couldn't help but smile as I saw a familiar face riding up to me on a modernized motorcycle. Even with the odd spikey hair and the long black coat that resembled a cloak, I recognized David anywhere.

David! I knew it! I knew he wouldn't forget about me after so many years!

I stepped off the sidewalk to greet him, because I assumed he would slow down to greet me back. Instead, he only sped up and he was aiming right for me. I used my own speed to jerk out of the way. Tires screeched and it was followed by Mallory screaming. I turned around and saw David had parked his bike right along the curb of where I was once standing. Mallory apparently fainted out of fright and was lying limp in David's arms, even as he was still sitting on his seat. I must say, he always did have a way with the ladies.

I wore the biggest smile on my face as I started to approach him. There was so much weight lifted off of my shoulders. Finally, after years of being kept away, I would be reunited with one of my friends!

But David's next words puzzled me.

"Step any closer to me and I will kill you on the spot."

Both of my feet were planted on the ground as I stood a few feet away from my leader, my buddy, my pal. Even as he held Mallory in his arms, he was staring at me with such distant, cold eyes. My stomach was twisting all sorts of knots on the inside. I couldn't help but frown.

"David," I started to say, but he cut me right off.

"We don't allow _**outsiders** _ on our turf."

"Outsiders?" Who was he talking to?

Wait—he was referring to _ME?_

I pointed to myself and slowly shook my head. _"Don't you recognize me?"_ I wanted to say to him. _"It's me, good ol' Jasper!"_

The words failed me, because I was too much in shock. So many years of having to wait, and here was the moment I was longing for, and it was falling apart before I could attempt to pick it all up. Before I knew it, something sharp hit me in the back of the head and I fell into darkness.

* * *

When I came to, I found myself stretched out in the middle of an unfamiliar road. There were no buildings or anything that resembled downtown. All I could see was the dirt next to the street, the ocean behind my back, and a steep, rocky cliffside in front of me.

Oh, and Mallory's corpse was sprawled out next to me. Her throat had been lacerated and with the exception of blood stains on her clothing, she had been drained dry. I leaned over and took a whiff of her open wound.

David. It smelled just like him, thick of smoke and a hint of whisky.

I sat back on the ground and closed my eyes out of frustration. What did I do wrong back there? Why did David treat me like he'd never seen me before? What was the matter with HIM?

I heard gravel crunching nearby. I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder, surprised to see a car with its headlights on pulling up to the road. Unlike with David, this one made no attempt to try and hit me. The driver kept the engine running as they stepped out of the car. To my surprise, it was Max, and he wasn't pleased.

"You're lucky I came upon you before anything bad could happen," he said as he noticed Mallory's body. With a heavy sigh, he ordered me to take the girl and put her body in the trunk, where we would properly dispose of it later. I didn't hesitate. There was so much I wanted to ask of Max. Yet he was silent with me during the whole ordeal. From finding a place to dump Mallory and on the way back to the university, Max was quiet. He was mad and disappointed; you could see it on his face. I didn't care. I wanted answers.

It was an hour before dawn when Max pulled into the West Remote parking lot of the school. That was when he berated me.

"After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me? You endanger yourself by leaving the campus? For shame, Jasper! I expected better from you."

I snapped back, "What you've done for me is trapped me here! You know I'm haunted by memories of the past, yet you continue to do nothing to help! I had to get answers for myself, and when I saw an opportunity to get them, I took it!"

Max actually smiled remorsefully as he unlocked the doors to his car, because he knew I was right, or so I wanted to believe.

"You are much safer staying on campus grounds," Max insisted as he stared ahead at some of the family student housing buildings in the distance. "David's not like you. He doesn't listen like you do—under normal circumstances. I'm willing to forgive the stunt you pulled tonight if you promise me you will never leave here, unless I tell you that it's okay. I can't imagine what David would have done to you had I not been there by chance."

I repressed the urge to openly object. I was extremely frustrated over everything that happened tonight. Instead of answers, I was left with more questions. So what if Max "rescued" me? I wanted to stay and talk to David, see what was going on with him.

"I want to see my friends," I maintained before opening the door and pulling myself out of the car. I didn't even bother closing it behind me as I spirited away into the night, fuming, and full of utter disappointment.

No matter what, though, I was determined to get through this tribulation.


	4. Chapter 4

Many nights passed since I saw David. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Seeing him after so many years made me more determined than ever to talk to him again. I was still puzzled over why he called me an outsider. How was I an outsider? I lived in town, I went to school here. What turf was he talking about? I was like him, a vampire. I was a member of the gang, therefore, I was IN, not OUT. The shock of seeing me after all this time must have taken its toll on him. Maybe that was why he killed Mallory the way he had. He needed to collect himself. Yes, I believed he wasn't feeling well and that was why he didn't recognize me as he should have.

The next time I saw David, I decided I would bring him a gift: fresh virgin blood from a college maiden. There was no way he could be muddled after being bestowed such a delight! Then I realized I should bring gifts for Dwayne, Marko, and Paul, too. I didn't forget them. Never! They were all my friends! It was settled: fresh pure blood for all of them.

Now I should tell you about the princess.

Princess Anastasia Rostov was David's beloved. Upon first sight, back in 1906 when we first arrived at the hotel, he was captivated by her dark beauty and full figure. She was a sweet and well educated girl. She fell for David despite his lower class status and it might have worked out between them had Vlad not interfered with our lives. Instead of accepting her fate as a half vampire and becoming one of us, the princess chose to commit suicide, much to David's horror. I thought it was a bit rash, but I blame Vlad. Had this gone differently, I'm sure the princess would have been a fine vampire. She and I never spoke during her lifetime, but it was only when she started to appear to me in my life as a college student did we become friends. She would appear every now and again when my thoughts about David were at their strongest. Our main tie to one another is David and I never saw her appear anywhere else but in my room.

Even though she had been dead for eons, her attachment to David through me was strong. I assumed that was why she was able to return in these short spurts. She was the one person other than Max who understood my frustrations and my misplacement in this current era. I asked her if she wanted to meet Max and she vehemently objected. Understandable, considering that Max was Vlad's older brother, she didn't want to associate with someone who made her a monster.

* * *

I woke after sunset and saw her sitting patiently at my writing desk, wearing a white lace dress with a crystal encrusted bodice. Her ghostly aura gave off a gentle glow that no light was needed to see her. With her elegant manner of dress, she might as well have been prepared to attend a fancy ball somewhere. Instead, she was here with me, because she knew I made progress with David.

"How do you feel now that you saw David again after all this time?" she asked me sweetly.

"I wish I could say it was everything I imagined." The princess gave me a puzzled look, so I elaborated as I climbed out of bed. "He didn't remember me. He called me an outsider."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jasper."

The princess sounded truly sorry for me. Back then, David must have told her about us, his buddies, how we were like brothers. For a dead girl, she was compassionate. I couldn't remember what type of girl I preferred when I was human, but the more I spoke to her, the more I enjoyed her company. I never bothered trying to court any of the girls in school. I was a vampire, and having a relationship with a human was pointless. I would only end up drinking her blood and disposing of her. Princess Anastasia was different. She knew me because we shared a past even if it was through David. If she were alive, I would consider changing her to be just like me… with her permission, naturally.

There was a knock on the door followed by the turn of the knob. Max entered with some books tucked under one arm and a flashlight in one hand.

"Good evening, Jasper," he greeted as he closed the door behind him. "Are we prepared for tonight's lessons?"

The princess disappeared from my desk. I frowned, wishing she had stayed longer, but knew she refused to be anywhere near Max. I recalled one night where she told me that he gave her the absolute chills. I was amused over how a ghost could be scared. Nothing could hurt them, but perhaps the memories could be unpleasant and not worth tormenting one's self.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Max asked as he caught me looking over at where Princess Anastasia once sat.

"We were talking about David," I replied. Max knew about the princess, of what I've told him about her. He accepted the fact that I had someone else to talk to about certain topics that nobody else could comprehend.

Max set his books down along with the flashlight. The light was pointed up to the ceiling, creating a spotlight. "I wish you would give up on wanting to see my boys," he started to say, but I impatiently cut him off.

"I'm a part of that group, too! I'm just like them! David was just… confused…!"

"Jasper, please, that is enough. I won't have you going on about this. It's not healthy."

Now I was getting angry. Max wasn't raising his voice or being threatening by any means. He came off as reasonable while still keeping himself in charge. I wanted him to lose his patience with me so that I somehow knew I got under his skin. Instead, he announced we should continue our lesson from last time: distinguishing human blood types.

My eyelids grew heavy and my upper chest ached. I was drowsy even though I woke up not that long ago. Max used his influence over me, calming me to the point where I didn't have the energy to maintain my ire.

"That's right, Jasper, relax," Max instructed gently. "Have a seat at your desk and we'll only focus on your studies."

That was when I heard a distant voice speak to me from behind.

 ** _Don't fall for Max's tricks. He's too selfish for his own good._**

I slowly turned around and saw an elegantly dressed gentleman with marble skin and dark eyes that could pierce steel. He was partially hidden in the shadows, but his eyes glowed red through the darkness, and a ruthless smile form on his face.

 ** _Max can't control his boys, so what makes him think he can control you?_**

I closed my eyes, feeling the wet burn beneath my lids. I hadn't seen Vlad Tepsch in so long. I thought he was dead. David killed him! He disintegrated into nothingness!

"There!" I exclaimed, my eyes open once again and alert as I turned to Max and pointed to where the other elder vampire stood. "See?! Vlad knows what you're putting me through is absolute nonsense!"

Max said nothing.

"Max! Your younger brother—you see him, right? Over there! Remember, he turned me, David, Marko, Dwayne, and Paul into vampires! After his death, you took us under your wing! We rode off into the night together! I'm not crazy! I know what happened to us! We… I…"

My eyes grew heavy once more, but this time my knees buckled. Before I could stop myself, I fell to the floor and blacked out. When I came to, I saw Princess Anastasia hovering above me. Next to her was… David?

"Isn't she so damn lovely, Jasper?" David asked me, curling his lips into a confident smirk.

The princess beamed. "Even if he's a robber and a thief, I find him so charming."

I was groggy and disoriented. Why were they both here?

"Whatever you do," the princess pleaded, her beautiful face reflecting worry and sadness, "please don't listen to what Vlad says. He's evil."

"You already know Max is full of shit," David added. "Watch yourself around him. If Vlad is anything like Max, you know he's going to do whatever it takes to use you to his advantage."

 ** _Take what is owed to you by force._**

Vlad's sharp voice sliced through, and it made David and the princess vanish into thin air. I screamed out, "NO!" before I sat up.

I was in bed with the blankets twisted around my waist and legs. The writing desk was unoccupied with no sign of the princess anywhere. There was a knock on the door followed by the sound of Max's voice.

"Good evening, Jasper. Are we prepared for tonight's lessons?"

Vlad's cackle echoed all around me.


End file.
